


Lost Your Deposit

by RazorMermaid



Series: Free Romance [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angel Tachibana Makoto, Hotel Sex, Jealous Yamazaki Sousuke, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazorMermaid/pseuds/RazorMermaid
Summary: Just a little something I wrote on the train today. I need a happy ending for somebody today. And why not write some porn to get it??(This can be considered a part of the Free Romance Series. But can be read separately.)





	

“You’re so beautiful like this, Makoto,” Sousuke sighed, thrusting up into him again. Hips rising slowly. Sliding far too gently. Just grazing the firm spot that kept Mako gasping, dying for him to hit just a little bit harder… a little stronger. More. Just _more_!

“Sou…” Makoto hissed, throwing his head back, wrists straining in the thigh cuff shackles, kneeling, bent legs bracketing Sousuke’s waist... his back arched and hips twisting for more direct contact. 

Goosebumps were racing over Mako’s skin at Sousuke’s hard grip on his hips and magnificently, fully-seated cock up his ass. 

He whined again, “Please… uhhh. _Sousuke…_ ” 

Sousuke rubbed his palms up his lovers' narrow waist and muscled chest. He was charmed by the reactions Mako’s beautiful, restrained body performed for him. 

The sweetly soft, needy noises Makoto made when he was being tormented with gentle touches that were not what he wanted were Sou’s favorite music. Makoto’s voice, growling deep with frustrated unmet demand, or high and breathy while pleading for relief made Sousuke hard and thick like nothing else could. 

Sousuke ran his fingertips up Makoto’s thighs stopping to run his thumbs along the thick rubber of the leg bands, “Yes, babe?” His thumbs brushing lightly at the ridge of Mako’s lovely, wet, straining head. Very, very gently. 

“God,” Mako groaned in complaint, “More!” 

Sousuke, reaching up, soothingly caressed Makoto’s neck and throat until he looked down at him, “More? More what, sweetheart? This?” 

Fingers caressed and encircled Makoto’s cock where it lay twitching against Sou’s stomach. Pulling lightly and running his thumb over the head roughly until Mako gasped with the pleasure of it. 

Another thrust of Sousuke’s hips brought a choked end to that gasp and a smile to Sou’s lips. 

Sousuke used the flat of his hand to rub the hard cock in his hand against his own taut belly, “Or this?” 

Catching the rhythm of his stroke, Mako began to move his hips forward and back. Helping Sou’s hand and hard stomach tease his strapped cock and fucking himself on the hard dick in his ass. The friction made Sou's cock swell and thicken further, dragging, heating… burning. Sousuke braced his feet so Mako could ram himself onto his shaft even more thoroughly. 

“That’s my boy,” Sou rumbled, “My beautiful Makoto loves a nice long ride.” 

“Take the strap off, _please_!” Mako begged, “I have to… I _need_...” 

Stilling his hips with a strong grip, Sousuke snarled up at his panting love, “That strap comes off when I let you come… not a second before. I love it when you come on yourself. All the way up to your collarbones, sometimes. It’s filthy.” 

Sousuke grabbed Makoto by the hair and flipped him onto his back while still remaining inside him, “I love fucking you as you moan like the slut you are.” 

Still in his restraints, Mako felt his legs get pushed high and wide, Sousuke’s hands behind his knees. 

Sousuke withdrew his hot, fat cock from it’s snug, scorching sheath and felt Makoto’s shiver of emptiness and heard his whine of desperation. Moving his legs even further up and back, he could still see the stripes he had lashed onto Mako’s skin earlier in the day. Over his lap. While Mako cried and his bottom became welted and red. As he begged for more. 

“Whose slut are you?" he growled with a sharp slap to the densest section of redness and heat on Mako's ass,"Seijuuro’s? Rin’s?? Who do you want fucking you right now?” 

Mako strangled on his own squeal, “I’m yours, Sousuke! Yours! Please!” 

Sousuke looked down into the eyes of the only man he would ever love; _ever_ feel this burning need to please. The sight of Mako; beautiful, bound and bent wide open for both of their decadent pleasure, Sousuke felt his own needs crest. 

“You’re fucking right you are.” He growled from deep in his chest. 

And plunged back in. Over and over. Waiting till Makoto gripped him hotly, deep inside, while he punished that aching, tender bundle of sensitive nerves with thrust after thrust after thrust of his thick, fiery cock. 

Writhing and begging Mako’s body accepted the hammering force of cock to oversensitive prostate until Sou finally unsnapped the restricting leather band from around the base of Makoto's cock, shooting cum over his belly and chest while Sousuke watched and continued to fuck his blisteringly hot, sore asshole. 

He came inside Mako. What felt like every drop of fluid in his body drained out of Sou's cock and into Mako’s ass, as he held himself still and shot stream after stream as far as he could into his lover’s body. 

He leaned forward on his arms, over his exhausted lover’s body, until he caught his breath and carefully withdrew from Mako’s abused, wet hole, leaving strings of cum trailed over the fancy clothes they had fucked on. On the floor of the hotel. In the Honeymoon Suite. 

They were _not_ going to get their deposit back on those very soiled tuxedoes. 

Mako’s whole body shimmied with the double sensation of withdrawal and the drips of cum that followed. He stretched as his new husband released him from his bonds and rubbed the sore places on his wrists and thighs. 

Sousuke kissed Mako's wet belly clean and licked bright drops of cum off his chest. 

Makoto caressed his head and shoulders as Sou painstakingly cleaned up every little speck of liquid, and then drew him up for a kiss. 

“That was a wonderful wedding gift, Mr. Yamazaki-Tachibana.” Mako smiled up at his newly minted husband, “Did you get it all recorded?” 

Sousuke glanced over at the camera on the dresser, carefully angled down to catch the best view. 

“Every second, Mr. Tachibana-Yamazaki. It's funny everybody thinks I'm the kinky one. If only they knew. Should we play it on our first anniversary?” 

“Every anniversary.” Makoto pulled Sousuke down to nestle beside him, arms and legs intertwining, “Forever.”


End file.
